1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, more particularly, to a display panel and a display device including a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel includes pixels located in cross-regions of scan lines and data lines. When scan signals are sequentially provided to the scan lines, data signals provided through the data lines are stored in the pixels in response to the scan signals. The pixels emit light with luminance corresponding to the data signals.
As a resolution of the display panel increases, lines (e.g., the scan lines, the data lines) of the display panel are more adjacent to each other, and a gap between the adjacent lines becomes narrower. Therefore, cracks due to physical damage to the display panel occur more frequently. In addition, a short between the adjacent lines may occur causing an excessive current to flow through the lines and damaging the display panel.
A display device may detect the cracks by forming a crack sensing line that surrounds a pixel area where the pixels are located. However, the display device is not able to detect a crack in the pixel area, and a size of non-display area where no pixel is located increases due to the additional lines such as the crack sensing line.